


Worked up so sexual

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike persuades Rob to try something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked up so sexual

Rob tugged at the pleated skirt of the outfit awkwardly. He felt absolutely ridiculous. He reached behind him to untie the halter neck but a pair of hands on his waist and gentle breathing on his neck stopped him. “Leave it on, baby.”

“But I look fucking stupid, Mikey, please let me take it off.” Rob whined, leaning back against his lover’s chest and dancing his finger tips across the hands on his hips.

The emcee leaned in and bit down on the skin of Rob’s neck, pulling back slightly and sucking the skin until it turned dark purple. Rob’s eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted slightly as his breathing became heavier. He felt Mike’s hand trail down from its place on his hip to his thigh, massaging the skin gently. His hand slowly moved up the drummer’s leg until he could trail his fingers across the elastic of the frilly hot pants underneath the dark green and white skirt. Rob shuddered and gasped as Mike raised his hand a little and cupped him through the material of the hot pants. He moaned quietly as Mike began to slowly massage his length, making him harder with every passing second. Rob hated that he was being turned on by the entire situation.

When Mike had told him he wanted to try something different he’d never ever thought of this. But here, standing in the tight, dark green cheerleader’s outfit, he couldn’t help but think that this was a secret kink Mike had been hiding from him for way too long.

Mike moaned in Rob’s ear and pressed himself against the younger man, grinding his crotch against the drummer’s ass. “You look hot,” he murmured thickly, nibbling on his lover’s earlobe gently, “so the outfit stays on.” He moved his hand to the waist band of the hot pants, tugging at the elastic until Rob took the hint and stepped away from him, pulling the lycra shorts down over his hips and stepping out of them.

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Mike studied his lover carefully. Rob stood awkwardly, staring at the white sneakers on his feet, his head hung low in embarrassment and his cheeks flushed with arousal. The white waist band of the skirt stopped just above the drummer’s hip bones, revealing his toned stomach and the tight halter top was stretched across his broad chest, the outlines of his muscles clearly visible through the material. Mike made a noise in the back of his throat before slowly lifting his own shirt and throwing it to the floor next to Rob’s discarded hot pants. He began unbuttoning his pants but gentle hands removed his fingers from the fly and began to slip the buttons from their holes. Mike watched through hooded eyes as Rob dropped to his knees, pulling the emcee’s pants and boxers with him.

Placing his hands on his lover’s hips, Rob immediately slipped his mouth around Mike’s erection, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he took as much in as he could. He wrapped his fist around the base of the older man’s cock, moving it in sync with his mouth. Mike threw his head back and moaned loudly, threading his fingers through Rob’s hair. “Fuck,” he muttered quietly, “fuck Rob…stop.”

After a second of revelling in Mike’s moans and gasps, Rob removed his mouth and clambered to his feet. Leaning in, he pressed his lips hard against Mike’s, opening is mouth and stroking his tongue against his lover’s. Mike dropped his hands to Rob’s hips and pulled him closer, grinding their erections together through the thin fabric of the cheerleader skirt. They continued their passionate kiss as Mike moved them both carefully over to the bed and pulled Rob down on top of him. “I need you,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke the hair from the drummer’s clammy forehead, “I need you so bad.”

“I know.” Rob smirked, moving so he was straddling the emcee’s knees. He leaned down and licked a path up Mike’s cock, mingling his saliva with the pre-come leaking from the head of his lover’s erection. He pulled back and sucked three of his fingers into his mouth before dropping his hand behind him. Lifting the skirt, he pushed one finger passed the tight ring of muscle, slowly moving it within himself before adding another and scissoring them.

Mike watched as Rob added a third finger and flung his head back, moaning as he hit his spot. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen, and his heart almost stopped as the younger man withdrew his fingers and moved further up Mike’s body until he was straddling his hips.

“You ready?” Rob asked, his voice husky with lust.

Mike smiled dreamily, “fuck yeah.” He muttered, thrusting his hips up suggestively.

Rob reached underneath the pleats of the dark skirt and wrapped his hand around Mike’s cock. He lifted his hips and guided himself down, moaning as he felt his lover’s erection fill him. Staying completely still, hips to hips, Rob moaned loudly causing Mike to thrust up a little and murmur “you’re killing me Rob…please…move.”

The drummer complied, placing his hands on Mike’s chest and thumbing his nipples as he lifted his hips up and slammed back down again, crying out as Mike’s cock hit his prostate straight away. He lifted himself up again and rocked his hips down just as Mike rocked his hips up and met him half way. The emcee moaned low in his throat as Rob’s muscles contracted around the base of his cock. Reaching out he gripped the drummer’s shoulders roughly, pushing until Rob rolled over onto his back and allowed Mike to take control.

The older man grabbed Rob’s legs, lifting them so they were over his shoulders, and began pounding into him erratically, breathing heavily. Rob threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. The sound was so animalistic that Mike thrust harder, hitting his lover’s spot again. He stared down through half lidded eyes and the younger man, the skirt now pushed up against his stomach, revealing his erection. Mike reached down with one hand and began fisting Rob’s cock, his other hand gripping the younger man’s ankle as he continued to thrust into him.

“Fuck,” Rob mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm building in his stomach. All his nerves were alive and singing with pleasure, he opened his eyes and stared into Mike’s lust filled eyes, watching as the emcee tried to hold back his impending orgasm. “Come on, Mikey.” He gasped out, contracting around his lover’s erection and grinding his hips down as the emcee thrust deeper, burying himself in the heat of Rob’s body. As he squeezed his eyes shut he began to quicken the pace on Rob’s erection, erratic strokes causing the drummer to moan loudly and raise his hips.

Crying out loudly, the younger man arched into Mike’s touch, coming hard onto his lover’s fist and the inside of the dark green skirt. The sight of Rob beneath him caused Mike to thrust one last time, clenching his teeth and groaning as he released himself deep within the younger man before collapsing forward into Rob’s waiting arms.

After a moment Mike felt Rob kiss his sweat damp hair and he looked up with a sleepy smile, “That was a first.” He whispered, rolling over and lying on his back beside the drummer.

“A first for what?”

Mike smirked, “I’ve never had sex with a cheerleader before.”

fin


End file.
